The Light In The Dark
by MarinaHeartfillia
Summary: Lucy gets attacked and left to die by bandits! Who shows up to save her? Non other then the cute lovable dragon slayer Wendy! Who then invites Lucy to her guild Cait Shelter! (Nalu, Gajevy, Gruvia, Jerza & Rowen)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! So I'm redoing this story a little bit so yeah. :3 Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own "Fairy Tail" all rites go to Hiro Mashima **

####%%%%####%%%%####%%%%####%%%%####%%%%####%%%%####

**Chapter One**

_(Lucy's POV) _

My name is Lucy Heartfillia daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfillia.

I am a runaway; I thought I might as well clear that up. After my mother passed away from a magical disease caused by bandits who tried to rob our carriage once, my father became cruel and unloving which I dealt with for 7 years but he took it too far when he tried to marry me off to some random dude? Like what the hell dad?! But anyways now I'm being tracked down and its almost been a year now I have also been collecting celestial gate keys along the way. But here I am now lying on the ground bleeding out…

"_This was bound to happen eventually_" I thought as I lay there clutching my keys.

"_So pathetic Lucy you don't even have enough magic power to summon a silver key let alone a gold one stupid girl_…" I thought to myself

All of the sudden though I heard a voice and saw a light.

"M..om?" I asked with the little bit of energy I had left

"No no no oh no! This is my entire fault, Carla! What if she dies!?" I heard a small voice say.

"_Carla?" where have I heard that name before?_

_"_Wendy it's going to be okay and it's not your fault we didn't get here fast enough ok and look her wound is healing and all closed up_." I heard a different voice say which I'm assuming is Carla?_

I felt reenergized well, as much as a person can after they've been stabbed I at least felt like living again. I opened my eyes to see a tiny blue haired girl and a…cat wearing a dress? What.

"Who are you?" I said and my voice was dry so it cracked, damn I really need some water. I clutched onto my keys just in case they attacked me.

"Carla she's awake!" the little girl said and hugged they cat.

"I realize this Wendy." She said and pulled herself out of the girls grasp and dusted off her dress and looked at me.

''Hello, My name is Carla and the girl next to me is Wendy Marvell, she found you surrounded by bandits and noticed you were hurt so we took you somewhere safe to heal you."

"Oh…thank you but, do you happen to have any water?" I asked my voice wavering

"Of course we do." and she reached into a drawer besides the bed I was in and pulled out a bottle of water. I gladly accepted it and drank some before I felt I could speak again.

"Thanks again and I'm sorry if I caused you and trouble but I should be heading out soon." I said and propped myself up on the bed.

"No you aren't you have just been stabbed and are still healing. It's going to take at least a day before we let you out it we do any sooner your wound could reopen." Carla said

"No offense and I realize you just saved my life and all but I don't know you at all and I need to be going so…" I swung my legs out of the blankets and put them on the floor noticing I wasn't wearing a shirt and quickly tugged the blanket up around my chest blushing.

"Where's my shirt?" I asked franticly.

"I had to take it off in order to heal you…I'm sorry." I heard a small timid voice say.

"Uh no its ok I guess but can I have it back?" I asked smiling at Wendy

"Not until you tell us you are going to stay, not that I care if your wound opens up" Carla said sassily.

"Fine I'll stay" I said giving in realizing I wasn't going to win this fight.

"So what's your name?" Wendy asked smiling at me.

_"I like this one better than the cat" I thought smirking._

"My name is Lucy" I said smiling back at her.

''It's nice to meet you Lucy-san" Wendy said.

"You to Wendy" I said smiling.

-_Time skip to the next day_-

After we had introduced ourselves we started talking about a bunch of things but I kept avoiding the actual attack which circumstances lead to our meeting.

''Thanks for caring for me Wendy" I said and smiled at the girl in front of me.

"No problem Lucy-san I wish you didn't have to leave though" she said pouting

"Don't worry Wendy I'm sure we will meet again" I said actually hoping it was true.

"Yes I hope so as well" Carla said

"Well I better be on my way then, Thank you so much Wendy you to Carla" I said waving whilst walking away.

"Goodbye Lucy-San" Wendy said.

"Goodbye Lucy" Carla said.

"This isn't a Goodbye it's a "See you later!" I said smiling at them while walking backwards

"See you later Lucy!" they said.

So! How did you like the first chapter! During the time I was writing it I decided to just toss the other chapters and redo the whole book but still have the same theme hope you guys liked it :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas everyone (a day late whoops)**

**I do not own "Fairy Tail" all rites go to Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 2 **

_(Wendy's POV)_

It has been 3 months since our encounter with Lucy-san. We didn't learn much about why she got attacked but we didn't really ask it didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it so we didn't press her. I miss her even though we only knew her for 2 days she became kind of like a big sister to me.

Today Carla and I are going on a job in Hargeon. We don't get many requests since we are a pretty small and unknown guild, but the requests we usually get are just to take out small groups of bandits or to undo spells on objects, things like that but I guess word has gotten out that I can heal people so we have been getting more requests like that.

This mission was to take out a bandit group who called themselves "Striking Python" it was a small group of about 4 people who manly stole from book stores and magic shops so it wouldn't be anything Carla and I couldn't handle.

Carla was flying besides me after we had gotten the extra information from the person who had given the request

"Ok Wendy she said that the bandits have a pattern that the bandits should follow which means the next place they will attack should be a book store. There is only one more they haven't robbed, so we are going there first." Carla said

"Ok Carla so where is the book store?" I asked

"We have to walk a couple more blocks and then we should be there" She said and I nodded

When we arrived at the book store we walked in and there was a bell over the door which jingled making small tinkling noises.

"Welcome!" said the store clerk who was a small elderly woman with dark purple hair which had a few gray strands in it showing her age.

"Can I help you with anything?" she said smiling as we walked to her counter.

"Actually yes, we are here to help protect you and your store from the bandits!" I said determined and smiling

"Oh! So you must be from a wizard's guild!" She said

"Yes my name is Wendy Marvell, this is Carla were from Cait Shelter." I said smiling at her

"Oh thank goodness I was hoping someone would come you see, I inherited all of these books from my late father and I want them all to have a good home and would hate it if anyone stole them" she said looking down sadly

"Don't worry we will protect all of your books!" I said smiling at her

"Thank you so much" she said smiling creepily and I noticed…her voice got deeper just then 3 mages appeared from inside of the book shelves and the old lady turned into a very ugly man with hair that looked dirty and like it had been drenched in oil.

"Are you the bandits!" I said after being surrounded by them.

"Yes and little girl…you made a big mistake by taking that job request, for we are the!"

They all stopped surrounding me and lined up in a straight line.

"The Striking Pythons!" and the all made these…really stupid poses and hissed at me and then they all started to run towards me.

"Wendy! Dodge!" Carla said and I did as she said but I still got hit and I screamed out.

''Wendy!" I heard a different voice it wasn't Carla this time.

"Lucy-san?" I said turning around and seeing the familiar blonde hair.

"Open gate of the Lion! Leo!" she said and a bright light enveloped us.

"Hey Lucy did you finally call me out for that date you promised~" Leo said.

"I promised no such thing!" Lucy said and an angry mark appeared on her forehead.

"Oh how you wound my heart Lucy…" Leo said.

"Anyways Loke we don't have time for this I need you to take out those bandits!" Lucy said pointing at the bandits.

Loke? I thought his name was Leo…

"Regulus please give me power.." Loke-san said and gold light emerged from him.

"Regulus Impact!" Loke-san shouted, before he made contact with the bandits they were shaking with fear. When the golden light hit them they were all knocked out instantly. Loke-san turned around and looked at Lucy-san and pushed up his glasses.

"Do you need anything else _Lucy."_ The celestial spirit said flirtatiously.

"No thanks Loke" she said and the said man frowned at being shot down so easily.

"One day you will be mine Lucy" he said pulling out a bouquet of roses and Lucy forced his gate closed.

"Wendy are you okay?" she said walking over to me

"Yes thank you for saving me Lucy-san we didn't expect them to be this strong…" I said and frowned

"Don't worry about it just repaying you for saving my life" she said and smiled down at me.

"So Lucy-san I have another small favor…" I said

"And what would that be?" She asked putting Loke-san's key back on her key loop.

"Would you mind helping me take these bandits to the person who requested the job? I don't think Carla and I could handle it" I asked quietly and Carla nodded

"Sure! I know just the person to help us." she said and took a key off of her key loop.

"Open! Gate of the maiden Virgo!" she said and a puff of purple smoke went off and a maid appeared.

"Punishment hime?" she asked Lucy-san

_"Punishment?"_ I thought

"Like I've told you before Virgo I'm not like your other master I don't want to punish you" she said and sweat dropped

"Ok hime" she said "How can I be of services?" she asked

"My friend Wendy needs some help taking these bandits back to the police so we are going to help her" She told Virgo.

"Ok hime" she said and grabbed all four bandits and turned back to us ready to go and we all looked slightly dazed.

"Punishment hime?" She said tilting her head.

"No!" she said sweat dropping again Carla and I also sweat dropped and began walking with virgo in front and Lucy-san at my side.

"So Lucy-san, what brings you to Hargeon?" I asked

"I'm just traveling around looking for more keys." She stated simply

"That must be fun, getting to see all of these new cities and places" I said my eyes sparkling

"Yeah…though I do wish i could have a home for a while." She sad looking sad

"Why can't you?" I asked looking at her

"Personal reasons" she said smiling again but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

After we had reached the house of the requester and gotten the Jewels Lucy-san suggested we went to an ice cream shop around the corner I of course accepted because...who doesn't love ice cream?

We sat down at one of the tables after we had ordered our ice cream. I had gotten vanilla straw berry with gummy bears and rainbow sprinkles. Lucy-san had gotten the normal strawberry and didn't get any toppings.

"How have you been Lucy-san? I assume your wound has healed completely?" I asked

"I've been doing well, and I'm as healthy as a horse after you healed me. I'd like to thank you again for that I don't know where I'd be if you and Carla hadn't saved me, by the way where did Carla go?"

"She went back to our hotel room so she could find something." I stated simply

"Oh okay" she said and started back at her ice cream I did as well.

After we had finished our ice cream we had decided to go on a walk around town before we had to go our separate ways. Since it was Christmas lights were hung all around the town and Christmas trees were in all of the store windows. It looked like something out of a Christmas movie.

"So Lucy-san?" I said

"Yeah Wendy?" she asked

"You know how you said that you don't have a place to call home?" I said

"Ha-ha yeah you don't have to think of something depressing like that sorry for bringing it up" she said quickly

"No! I mean no its fine I was just wondering." I said and she turned to me wondering where I was going with this conversation

"I was wondering…if you would like to come with me and join Carla and I's guild" I asked hoping for the best.

…

…

"I don't know Wendy…the last time I joined a guild it didn't go so well…for the guild I mean not for me it went great for me but…" she said nervously and sadly.

"Don't worry at Cait Shelter we protect our family and treat everyone like family because we basically are" I said smiling up at her

"Wendy I don't want you or your guild getting hurt…" she said quietly

"Don't worry Lucy I assume you have some bad people after you because of the last attack on you, but our guild is pretty small and very little people even know of it plus its out in the forest so they couldn't track you down as easily." Carla suddenly popped up out of nowhere and said.

"I'll think about it tonight…and I'll speak with you tomorrow same place" she said and turned around walking away from us

''I hope she joins Carla." I said looking at her retreating figure.

"Yes I hope so as well I see you have taken a liking to her and she would be a powerful asset to the guild." Carla said and I nodded at her.

"Now let's go back to the hotel" Carla said and started walking back to the hotel I followed.

-Time Skip to the next Day-

Carla and I woke up and gathered our things and went to the same place we were yesterday so see Lucy-san. I really do hope she joins the guild so Carla and I can help her I can see how sad she is and I like her smiled so I want to see more of that smile, not the fake on she puts on to put people at ease. I saw the familiar head of yellow standing at the place we agreed to meet and I waved running towards her.

"Wendy!" She said smiling a real smile that out my hopes up.

"So did you decide?" I asked hoping for the best

"I'm going to join Cait Shelter" She said grinning

####%%%%####%%%%####%%%%####%%%%####%%%%####%%%%####

**Yay! Another chapter I will be posting the next one soon as well Review favorite and follow!**

**Marni-senpai OUT**


End file.
